Hela and You - The Beginning
by I-Writes-Stuff
Summary: The beginning of Hela and you. This the story where Hela and the reader meets.
1. Chapter 1

Today is your first day in the Asgard palace. You holds your stepmother's hand tightly as you walk into the entrance. "why do we have to come here?" You ask nervously.

"because it's time for you to grow up, my child." You can see her fake smile.

"but I don't…" you starts to whine.

"enough!" you starts to tear up as your step mother drag you towards a woman. You can hear them negotiating and after a few minutes the women gives her a large package. she take a long look, then her face is replace with a large smile. "go with her."

"no." you hold on her dress. "I don't want to." Noticing your reluctant, she forcibly take your hand and push you away. "have a good day." She ignore your plead and smiles to the women.

"what's your name?" the women kneel down ask nicely. But all you can do is cry. "how old are you?" she tries again.

"… five." you keep wiping your tears.

"come now. I will show you around." She takes your hand gently. As you walk, the woman explains to you the reason you are here and your task from now on.

"so, I can't go home?" you look up with your sad eyes.

"this is your home now." She opens the door and your eyes widen.

"this room is so big!" it is the first time you ever been in a huge room.

"this is a servant's room, which you will be living with the others." She takes out a set of clothes. "put this on." And so you did but perhaps too big for you. Later the day, she takes you to the east hallway. "this is your task from now on. Clean up the hallway and do not talk to anyone that passes by." You blink your eyes. "understood?"

"what if they talk to me?" you ask innocently.

"you will not look at them directly and speak with a respectful tone." Those words means nothing to a five years old. You just nod and pretend you understands. "I know this is tough, child. But life goes on and this is your life now. You are a servant and must not forget that." Then she continues explaining the rules but those just goes over your head. She takes you back to servant's room and you can see the other are resting. You get on your bed and tuck yourself in. You look up at the ceiling and eyes are getting watery. You realized your stepmother has abandoned you and from now on, you don't have a family anymore.

* * *

The next few months has been rough for you. Well who can blame you, You are just a child. and yet you are doing everything that the adults could or couldn't. Luckily, you find a lovely company. "woof!" a little black fur puppy standing behind you. "hi." You can see her wiggling her tail. "here." You take out a bag of snack that you've been saving. "wait. no. You know what to do." You hold out a hand and she immediately put her paw on yours. "good girl." You smile and rubs her head.

"hey!" another servant come to you. "what you think you're doing?" he look at you harshly as you pick up the cloth and continue your job. "hurry up and finish it, or there wont be dinner for you!" you try not to tear up, because you realize no one will help you no matter how much you cry.

"I will hurry up." You just give him a simple answer. However he is not satisfy. he see you hiding the snack. He swiftly takes it from your pocket. "well. Well. Well. Look who's been hiding the goods." He takes a bite and the puppy is not happy about it. She jumps up and bite his arm. He throw her off the floor and kicks her. "control your stupid dog!"

The puppy whimper and you immediately goes to her. "you okay?!" you try to comfort her by holding and gently soothing her. However the puppy continues to whimper. You really hope he did not break a bone or something. The man keeps yelling and screaming at you as you holds the puppy close.

"Fenris?" a child's voice raise up. You look behind the man. It's a little girl with black hair and she is wearing a greenish black dress. Suddenly the puppy runs out of your embrace and head towards her. "what happens?"

You look towards the man and all you see is sweat. He immediately kneels "Princess Hela!" he swallow nervously. "I was just talking to this servant here."

"really?" the puppy is now in her arms. "Fenris said otherwise." She keep soothing the poor dog. "you." She look at you.

"yeh?" you just look at her innocently.

Hela is surprise how you responded. "tell me. What happen."

"emm. I just feed little puppy some snacks and he come to me then kicked her." You give her the simplest answer and Hela just frown. "what?" you ask.

"do you know who I am?" she let go of Fenris and walk to you. "no one talks to me that way."

"so?" you look straight into her eyes. "you so small. How old are you? Are you a servant too?" you are now curious and think you can finally make some friends.

"I'm Hela. The Goddess the Death." She cross her arm and does not look amuse. You stare at her blankly and the man on his knees eventually speak up.

"princess Hela. She is new, she just got here a few months ago." He keep his eye on the floor. "I was just teaching her, and please! I didn't know it was your dog." Well he just reminded her.

"I see." Hela didn't say anything else. She just do a gesture with her hands and the guards have show up. You can hear the man plead as he was drag away.

"what did you do?" you ask.

"execution." A word that you know the definition to. Suddenly there is a sadness within you. Fenris somehow sense that. She comes up to you and lick your hand. You smiles and lean down to pat her head. Hela watch this interactions in front of her. "Fenris has never been this close to anyone. What did you do?"

"I give her snacks." You pick up Fenris and hold her in your arms.

"this?" Hela picks up a small bag full of servants food.

"yes." you can see Fenris tries to reach out for it.

"this is garbage, Fenris!" Hela yelp and her puppy just whimper.

"leave her alone. Child." You try to defend the poor dog.

"watch your tone! I could have you executed!" she yelps with disbelief. No one dares talks to Hela like that and you are the first.

"well. You're quite small." You look at her presence. "how old are you?"

"I'm ten. And soon I'll be the goddess of death." She reply with a proud smile.

"oh." You realize she is older than you.

"so watch your tone. Servant." Hela walk pass you. "let's go Fenris." The puppy once again jump out of your embrace and follow Hela.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day another dollar. Your working routine has been the same since you arrived to the palace. Just clean the hallway and do not talk to anyone. However, that was long broken when you started a conversation with Hela. You did not know who she was even she told you. Later the evening, the servant master come to you and give you a severe punishment for breaking the rules. "and no meals for the rest of the day." He adds.

The next few days you have only eaten the snacks that you save for Fenris. However, you don't want to eaten all of it. "Woof!" because there she is. You take out the remaining snacks and Fenris munch it immediately. You then goes back to work as usual.

"Fenris. There you are." Hela walks up to you and Fenris. "you, again." You give her a smile but dare not to speak anymore. The little girl picks up Fenris and ready to go. But she runs to you and leap up to you arms.

"I'm sorry. Fenris. I don't have anymore left." You voice is sort of deep. Probably because you are exhausted and don't have any energy left. Little puppy just whimper in your arms.

"how did you get along with her?" the little girl ask. But you just stays quiet. "speak!" she raise her childish voice.

"I was told no to speak to anyone."

"you were speaking to Fenris."

"she is puppy. Not a royalty."

"she belongs to me. So she is a royalty" Hela then adds. "And she is not a puppy. She is a wolf."

"oh." You whisper and put down Fenris and start to walk away.

Hela frown as your motion. "where you think you're going?" She and the little wolf follows you.

"I'm going to work. Princess Hela." You keep your eyes forward.

"huh. Looks like you finally know who I am." She smirk. "but don't call me that." You turn to her. "call me. Queen Hela." There's just silence in the hallway. "why wouldn't you speak?"

"because I don't want to get punish again." Your eyes are getting watery.

"I'm Hela. Goddess of Death!" little Hela is having a tantrum. "when I speak to you, you must reply."

You sigh and turns to the little girl in front of you. "okay. What do you want?" you speak lazily.

"first of all, address me as your queen." Hela puts her hand on her waist.

"your queen." You might be a bit tired that your brain is a little fuzzy.

"no. You suppose to say 'my queen'." She frowns.

"woof!" Fenris repeat it for you.

"not you." Hela patting her head, and you smile to the interaction in front of you. However suddenly everything is a blur. "hey!" Hela yelps as you fell the ground along with a whimper from Fenris.

* * *

You open your eyes slowly. "where am i?" and find that Fenris is sleeping next to you.

"this is my room" Hela sitting across from you. You stand up immediately and kneel.

"I'm so sorry. I…"

"enough." Her tone reminds you of your stepmother and the day she takes you in. "stop crying. Child." She walk up to you. "now come and feast!" you look at the table and there are so many plates of meal.

"what? Why do you share this with me?" you shallow hard.

"share?" Hela give you a cynical smile. "you're just here to clean up what I can't finish." She lied and you know it when she let you sit next to her.

"thank you, my queen." You smile to Hela and in return she has a smirk on her face. You quickly take a plate and start feast.

Hela is surprise by your table manner. She thought you are just like the other servant, but you tell her. "I have to behave. If I don't my mother will slap me."

"how can a mother hits her child?" she ask.

"she is not my mother," you swallow. "she is my step mom." Hela nods. And you look at her. She has her hand under her chin. "what about you? Where is your mother?"

Hela eyes darken and gets a bit watery. "I don't have one." She stand up and turn around. "I never met her. Father said she die giving birth to me."

You can hear the sadness from Hela. "I'm sorry to hear that." You stand up and give her a hug.

"what?!" Hela push you away like scared kitten. "what you doing?!"

"my real mother said, a hug is a better comfort than words." You smile and standing tall in front of her.

This is the first time someone has been this close to Hela. She does not know how to react. She can see your smile and she feels a bit warm. Odin never holds her like a father would. "just eat your food, servant!" she yelps with embarrassment.

"I will. Come join me, Hela." She looks at you. "I don't want to eat alone." She walks toward the table and you both sit down. "woof!" then Fenris joins you.

After a few moments the table is empty. "I'm so full." Hela and you spontaneously said it at the same time. You both look at each other and laugh. "I've never enjoy a meal so much." Hela tells you.

"what about your father?" you can see her eyes turns away from you.

"he never really care." She pat Fenris head. "he put me in the far end of the palace and never come visit."

"I'm sorry to hear that." You pat her hand, but Hela retract it with a little blush.

"he just tell me to be strong and one day I will conquer the realms with him." Hela slouch in her chair. She is so small. You shift to her and give another hug. This time she did not push you away.

"family can be rough. My queen. But now you have a friend now." You give her the warmest smile.

Hela's face turns more pink. "well. Don't forget your still a servant..." You pull away a bit and give her a nod. "emm. What did you said your name was?" she ask with out eye contact.

"y/n." you stand up and head toward the door. "thank you, Hela. I'll see you around."

* * *

The next few days and so, Hela and Fenris starts to visit you whenever you're working. You and her become close friends. Closer than Hela has been with any human being. She will watch you work as she read through her assignment from school. You will sometimes peak through her shoulders and give her a slight panic. You laugh and wonder how this little girl would become the goddess of death. "because it is my destiny!" she yelps. "you just jump when I stand behind you." You laugh and she just cross her arms.

You both enjoys each other company so much that one day, Hela come to you as Fenris holding a piece of paper in her mouth. "you're mine now!" she point at you and you have never look so confuse in your life. "you hear me?"

"I don't get it." you tilt your head.

"here." Hela takes out the paper. It is a paper that says from now on, you are Hela's personal servant. "and only I can command you. If you don't listen, I'll punish you accordingly."

"emm. Okay..?" you seem indifferent.

"why are you not happy?"

"I still have to clean."

Hela grabs that paper and stand in front of you. "no. You will accompany me wherever I go." She continue pointing. "and you will stand besides me whatever I do. Understand?"

You smile. "so you don't have to be alone anymore, right?" your smile turns to a smirk. You can see her face just turns red and jump like a scared kitten.

"NO!" Hela pout and you give her a hug. "I just…" she lean into you. "I just want a friend." She whisper.

"aww. You're so cute. Hela." You pat her head.

"stop. I'm older than you."

"but you're smaller than me."

"one day..."

You interrupt her. "I know. Goddess of death."

"and I will be taller and stronger than you." She pause. "and then I will do the same to you."

"do what?" you ask.

"…"

"hela?"

"I will hug you!" she scream so loud, Fenris jumps a bit.

"is that a promise?" you smile and look at the little girl in front of you.

"yes." She just whisper. You then raise a hand and stick your pinky out.

"pinky promise?"

"...pinky promise."

* * *

"you're so cute, little Hela." （*´▽｀*）

"stop hugging me!" (〃^〃)

(´∀｀)

（ノ ｀△´）ノ~'┻━┻


End file.
